Plants
The Land of the Living and other realms have various strange, hostile or benevolent plants growing in them. Some plants are ordinary, but some are more magical and may even possess what some call 'intelligence', although little research has been made on this subject matter with the exception of druids who often keep their knowledge to themselves. Plants include various lifeforms such as flowers, grasses, herbs, mosses and trees. List of Plants Bud :See: Bud Bud is a root which causes hallucinations if eaten in large doses. It also turns people into giggling idiots, but at least it keeps them warm in winter, and that is why it is probably used especially in the harsh northern regions of Remon. Desert Rose Desert Roses are only found in the Tronin Desert. Their petals are white, and they thrive in oases. The roses are a valued commodity throughout Libaterra, and are often used in the wedding ceremonies of the Sarquil to replace crowns as they're placed on the heads of the anointed. Dread Garlic of Mind Control :See: Dread Garlic of Mind Control The Dread Garlic of Mind Control is a special breed of garlic which produces chemicals which can be used for mind control. It is an essential component of garlicmancy and can be devastating if used properly especially on a weak-minded person. It is also extremely effective for making people cry when peeling it and for making people's breaths smell...awe-ful. Drakeroot :See: Drakeroot Drakeroot is a root that is used to turn people berserk and briefly enhance a warrior's physical strength and durability. It has often been used among the Black Guard. Dunkaroo Dunkaroo is a plant whose sap is often used as ointment to coat skin which has recently received a tattoo or suffered a wound. As a downside to its healing and soothing properties, the sap is also highly flammable. It is often the sap of choice for initiates of the Clergy of Nergal who use it after receiving their first, painful tattoo. Omnomberry Omnomberries are very tasty red berries whose taste resembles a mix of strawberry, raspberry, and blackberry. They are a sought after delicacy due to them only being found deep in old forests. Red Bell :See: Red Bell Red Bells are flowers related to White Flames and Yellow Tears. They can only be found in the Meadow of Red Bells which is located between Codael Lake and Myrael Toria in Folsworth Woods. The flowers look red and ordinary, but when it gets windy, they start producing humming sounds. The melody is quite beautiful, and it has the effect of hypnotizing those who hear it. The hypnosis lasts only a couple of minutes, but it leaves travellers in danger because they cannot defend themselves while they are in that trance-like state. Virginveil Virginveil 'is a type of fern used to stop bleeding and prevent infection. It is a well-known remedy among healers and rangers and is often stored as paper-thin sheets in herb pouches for travel. White Flame :''See: White Flame '''White Flames are flowers related to Red Bells and Yellow Tears. They can be found within Survivor's Woods in Libaterra. Their petals are shaped like flames, hence the name, and they help unleash passions in people who breathe their pollen. World Tree Yggdrasil :See: Yggdrasil Yggdrasil was the first World Tree which kept the Land of the Living healthy and in balance. When it was corrupted, it ended up spreading the Landpoison. The poison was purged from the tree in the Third Age, but the strain was too much for the tree which withered. However, the remains of the tree were planted and, with the lifeforce of Geraud Aurelac and Grady Silverbranch, grew into a new world tree known as the Silverbranch Tree. Silverbranch Tree :See: Silverbranch Tree The Silverbranch Tree is the second and present World Tree which keeps the Land of the Living healthy and in balance. When the previous World Tree, Yggdrasil, was about to wither, Geraud Aurelac and Grady Silverbranch used their lifeforce along with Yggdrasil's remains to grow into the present World Tree. Yellow Tear :See: Yellow Tear Yellow Tears are flowers related to Red Bells and White Flames. They can be found in the caverns underneath Trinity Gask and Malperdy in Libaterra. The flowers look like tear drops and glow in a golden light in the dark, hence the name. They seem to grow in places with vast riches such as the treasure trove of the Fox in Malperdy. See also *Creatures *Races Category:Content Category:Plants Category:Third Age